Alexius
Alexius '(アレクシウス ''Arekushiusu) is a member of Craodocha and former scientific experiment. Appearance Alexius has blue skin, with black markings going down his cheeks from his eyes to his chin, like tear marks. He has pointed ears, brown eyes, and white, shaggy hair. He dresses in a red jumpsuit with a broken infinity symbol over his chest. Over it he wears a white and yellow breastplate with a green center that also bears the broken infinity symbol and a yellow tube that goes around his neck from his pectorals. To round out the rest of his outfit, he wears black gauntlets and a long, armored skirt. When exerting a large amount of magic power his breastplate breaks off. Under his shirt, he also has a tattoo of a completed infinity symbol. Personality Alexius is generally silent, only speaking when necessary or otherwise spoken to. He appears to have a somewhat meek and fearful disposition and often needs comfort from those close to him. However, when those he cares about are threatened, his meek disposition all but disappears, turning into a man of nothing but pure unbridled rage. He can go completely berserk, not stopping until the source of his anger is completely eradicated. The only one who can calm him down when he's like this is his guild's master, Pluthar Julie. History Magic and Abilities '''Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Alexius learned how to use Lightning Magic from the experiments done on him. He's capable of manipulating lightning in several of different ways, although a lack of training prevents him from using his magic in a highly effective manner. He can transform his body into lightning to move at high speeds, outpacing most individuals. Alexius' lightning also has the numbing effect normally attributed to Lightning Magic, numbing the body with the electrical damage and simulating paralysis. Alexius is capable of altering the volts, joules, or amps in his lightning, allowing for him to generate great heat or powerful electric pulses. His lightning is capable of destroying an entire city block with ease. Despite its seeming focus on raw power, Alexius is still capable of utilizing this magic for defensive purposes. He can manipulate his lightning in order to create shields, capable of blocking incredibly fast sword strikes, and shocking whoever made contact with them. These lightning shields are capable of blocking both blunt and serrated attacks, giving Alexius an excellent form of offense and defense. The angrier Alexius gets, the more powerful his lightning becomes, eventually being able to overcome insulators such as enchanted rubber, and burn said materials to a crisp. He can also use pure electrical heat in order to demagnetize objects. On top of this, Alexius can also channel his lightning throughout his whole body, drastically increasing his physical strength and speed by removing the limitations his body has. * Thunder Call (雷の呼びかけ Kaminari no Yobikake): Alexius begins the casting of this spell by taking a sharp breath; as he inhales, a sphere of lightning forms in front of his mouth, becoming larger and more powerful the longer he takes. With a mighty shout, Alexius then releases the sphere of lightning, firing it in the form of beam with laser-like speed and precision. After making contact, the spell is known to create an electrical explosion. * Thunderstroke (雷撃 Raigeki): * Thunder Storm (雷雨 Raiu): Red Lightning (赩御雷 Akamikazuchi): Lightning Magic so powerful that not even a God Slayer can eat it. This is considered lightning beyond lightning. This form of lightning is faster, stronger, and has a much larger area of effect. It is overall more powerful than any other form of Lightning Magic, capable of vaporization when standard Lightning Magic would merely cause shocking damage. It is even capable of absorbing other sources of Lightning Magic. Generally, this magic is not available to Alexius unless his rage is considerably high, at which point he transforms and gains access to this magic. He can also combine the Red Lightning with his regular spells, increasing their power exponentially, including his lightning body technique to drastically increase his speed. * Superbolt (スーパーボルト Sūpāboruto): Hand-to-Hand Combat: Alexius prefers melee combat, getting in his opponent's face and barraging them with numerous fast and powerful blows. While he has never trained in martial arts, he's a quick learner, seeming to pick up on martial arts the longer he fights and adapting his own free-form style. Immense Strength: Due to experimentation, Alexius has a high degree of physical strength. His punches are capable of easily shattering bones and he can kill a weaker Mage in one punch, without the aid of magic. He can grapple with those who even use strength-enhancing Magic and lift and throw heavy objects. His punches are even strong enough to dent Adamantine. Immense Speed: Alexius is notable for being incredibly fast. While some of this can be attributed to his Lightning Magic, he's been known to leap towards targets faster than the eye can see and deal debilitating blows, without the aid of magic. Immense Durability: Even against opponents who are superior to him in strength, Alexius is capable of taking numerous assaults without wavering. He can even withstand impalement, cauterize his own wound, then continue to fight as if nothing had happened, not even flinching from the entire process. Immense Magic Power: Alexius' magic has, on occasion, been described as bottomless. While his huge reserves are partially attributed to the experiments done on him, it is believed his magic power would still be just as high without them. He can fight for days and use several energy-taxing spells in quick succession without tiring and even maintain repeated use of Red Lightning without showing any signs of tiredness. When exerting his magic power, his aura appears as blue lightning, but it turns blood-red when he activates his Red Lightning. Trivia * Alexius' appearance is based off of Mira from Dragon Ball Online. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Dark Mages Category:Guild Members Category:Dark Guild Members Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Lightning Magic Users